1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus which combines a plurality of pieces of image data continuously picked up to generate one piece of composite image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, an image pickup apparatus which includes an image stabilization portion configured to correct an image blur caused by change in an attitude of the image pickup apparatus is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-224462 discloses an image pickup apparatus including an attitude detection portion configured to detect change in an attitude of the image pickup apparatus, and an image stabilization portion configured to cause an image pickup device to move according to the change in the attitude of the image pickup apparatus detected by the attitude detection portion.
Further, as an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, an image pickup apparatus which includes an image processing portion configured to combine a plurality of pieces of image data obtained by continuous image pickup to generate one piece of image data. As a photographing technique for combining a plurality of pieces of image data continuously picked up to obtain one piece of image data, for example, camera shake reduction photographing, HDR (high-dynamic-range) image pickup or panorama photographing is given. For example, in the camera shake reduction photographing, by acquiring a plurality of pieces of image data by performing continuous photographing at such a shutter speed that camera shake is difficult to occur and making an additive synthesis of the plurality of pieces of image data, composite image data without an image blur and with appropriate exposure is obtained.